Just Wanted To Say
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Telling a girl 'I love You' for the first time can be hard, but for Chase Collins it's beyond hard. With everyone and everything getting in his way, will Chase ever get the chance of saying it to Andie?


**A/N: Hi Guys. This is just a little one-shot that I've been thinking of for the last couple of days. Hope you enjoy :o)**

**Summary: Telling a girl 'I love You' for the first time can be hard, but for Chase Collins it's beyond hard. With everyone and everything getting in his way, will Chase ever get the chance of saying it to Andie?**

**Rating: K+ (Only one sweary word)**

**Also please check out my new fic 'Takes Two'. Thanks :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Just Wanted To Say_**

**_By 5t4c3y_**

Nine months. It had been nine wonderful months since Andie and I started dating, and I had never been as happy. She was all I ever thought about, morning and night. She was my everything. I stood by her locker, nerves beginning to take over me. Today was it. Today was the day that I was going to tell Andie West that I loved her. And I did. I had it all planned out, staying up most of the night to run everything through in my head, and how I was going to tell her. I couldn't just blurt it out. It had to be romantic and sappy, just like in the movies that she loves to watch.

I drummed my fingers against the lockers behind me, smiling when she came into sight. She was carrying a lot of bags, and seemed to be struggling a bit. Now me being the amazing boyfriend that I am, went over and helped by taking most of them off of her.

"Thanks baby." She said with a smile, dropping the rest at her feet to open her locker "The Crew are away helping some of the teachers move some things, so of course, I got landed with carrying the bags."

I smiled down at her, pulling her in for a kiss. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck. After the kiss, she pulled back with a smirk.

"That was nice." She said

Screw romantic and sappy. I was telling her now.

"Andie..." I began, my nerves picking up again "I...I have to tell you something important, and I don't really know how but...here it goes...Andie...I..."

"Damn!" Andie yelled, cutting me off "Some jerk just stole Cable's bag!"

I looked over into the crowed of people that filled the halls, to see the schools trouble maker, and Cable's rival since elementary school, Martin Higgins run away with Cable's bag. Probably to pass Cable's music off as his own.

"Go stop him Chase!" Andie said, pushing me in the direction.

Sighing I took off in a run after Martin, who was actually quite fast. Deciding that I wasn't going to catch him just by running, I stopped and grabbed one of the carts used to wheel the music equipment from room to room. It was just sheer dumb luck that it was sitting there. Placing one foot on the bottom of the cart, I kicked off in my other one a few times, speeding up. I was soon right behind Martin, and decided to jump from the cart, causing the guy to fall to the ground as I grabbed his ankle. I grabbed Martin by the front of the shirt, and looked down at him.

"Not only do I dislike you for stealing Cable's beats, but I really can't stand you for making me chase you around the halls on a cart, when I should have been telling Andie something very important."

All that he did was groan in pain. I snatched up the bag and made my way back to Andie. She smiled, seeing that I managed to get Cable's stuff back, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Chase." She said

"It's fine." I wrapped my arms around her waist "OK...so I was going to tell you something important..."

"Yeah...what is it?" She looked up at me "Is everything alright?"

I nodded, and just as I went to speak, the bell rang. People began to scurry past us to class as Andie picked up all the bags again.

"Chase. Can we talk about this later, I'm going to be late for class."

But before I could protest, she kissed my cheek and was lost in the crowed.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It felt like a thousand years had passed until lunch arrived. I was waiting at our table for Andie to arrive, happy when I finally saw her. She was alone, which was great, because I was going to tell her. Taking a seat in front of me, she lay her head on the table, sighing deeply.

"You OK?" I asked, concern in my eyes

"Yeah." She mumbled, turning to look at me "Just feeling really tired and frustrated. I got detention from Blake!"

"What?" I asked "Why? What did you do?"

"I kinda got in an argument with one of the girls in dance and...punched her." She said, trying to act innocent "I mean I guess I'm lucky that all I got was detention. Blake could have easily expelled me."

"Why did you punch her?" I asked smirking

"Well I heard her telling her friends that she slept with you on Saturday night. She just kept going on and on and on! I couldn't contain myself" Andie said, smiling a little "And the only reason I know you didn't sleep with her, was because you and _I _were together that night."

I smiled. It wasn't uncommon for girls to make up those sort of stories about me, and it was something I had gotten used to, but it looked like things were going to change if Andie decked all of them. Man I love her. Then I remembered! I was going to say those three little words to Andie!

"Listen Babe..." I said, taking her hands in mine "I really need to tell you something..."

"OK." She said "What is it?"

I sighed deeply, trying to figure out the right words. I opened my mouth to speak, and when the words nearly left my lips Moose had to show up! He plopped himself down next to Andie, doing his 'secret' handshake. All I could do was glare at him. Andie turned back to me, smiling.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Chase?"

"Nothing." I said

I really hate Moose right now**.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

I made my way to dance, still feeling really frustrated. Everyone was getting in my way. I think God was laughing at me. That's why all this stuff was happening. I was about to give up when I saw Andie at the other end of the hall. She was talking and laughing with Sophie, but I didn't care. I was going in. I ran down to the bottom of the hall, grabbed Andie and swung her round to face me.

"Chase!" She said "What the hell!?"

"Please just listen." I said, very quickly "I've been trying to tell you this all day, and every time I do I always get interrupted!"

"Chase..." Andie said "Just. Tell. Me."

"OK." I said "Andie... I..."

_'Could Chase Collins please report to Director Collins office. That's Chase Collins please. Thank you.'_

I nearly lost it. If it wasn't the Crew or the bell ringing, it was the frickin' school receptionist.

"Chase you best go." Andie said "Tell me later 'K."

Nodding a little, I made my way towards Blake's office. Angrily I slammed the door open, causing it to bounce off the wall. Blake looked up from his desk in shock as I leaned over, glaring at him.

"What!?" I snapped "What have I possibly done that's so terrible for you to call me into your office! All day, all damn day I've been trying to tell Andie that I love her and EVERYTHING is getting in my way! So please Blake, enlighten me."

"I was just going to say that there is a couple of thugs outside trying to steal your car." Blake said, his voice shaking.

"WHAT!?" I cried "Fuck!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It was a little after 4pm. I was waiting outside MSA, leaning against my car, that I got back, waiting for Andie to come out of detention. I was a little calmer now, taking my frustration out on the thugs. I walked up and down the street outside the school, my head snapping up when I heard the heavy doors open and close. I looked up to see Andie making her way over to me.

"Hey." She greeted with a kiss "You didn't have to wait on me."

"Actually I did." I said "I'm sorry for acting weird today...it's just there's a lot on my mind just now."

"Is it got anything to do with what you wanted to tell me?" Andie asked "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What!?" I asked in disbelief "No... but it's got everything to do with what I wanted to tell you...so here it goes... I just wanted to say..."

I took her hands in my own, pulling her in a little closer

"I love you."

"What?" Andie whispered with a smile, tears forming in her eyes "You...you love me?"

"More than words can say." I replied, pulling her in even closer

"I love you too."

I smiled, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Alright, so it took all day to tell her... and if it wasn't for her being in detention, probably all the net day too... but it was worth it, just to see her beautiful smile.

**_The End_**  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: You have no idea how long that took to write. Every time I tried to finish it, something came up...sort of like what was happening to Chase. lol. So please tell me what you think and R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
